YuGiOh 5DX
by The Moon's Embodiment
Summary: The Signers have now settles into a normal lives Family, Kids, became duel Champions.  Bu this isn't about them this is about their kids and their adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**Blizzard:I really have to stop writing so many fics at once and dump my annoying Duel Spirit.**

**Kuriboh:(Growl, Roar).**

**Witty Phantom: He means Duel Spirits.**

**Marauding Captain:Yeah every o in your deck is a spirit who wants to talk to you.**

**Element Doom: (Snarl, Roar).**

**Jinzo: He means were all your friends Blizzard.**

**Blizzard: How do you and Phantom understand Kuriboh and Element Doom (Begins petting Silver Fang).**

**Jinzo/Phantom:We Just Can**

**Blizard: I guess that'll do for an explanation now can one of you do the disclaimer**

**Kuriboh: (Looks at me gleefully) (Purrs)**

**Jinzo: Sorry Kuriboh no but us understands you but he said BlizzardGreymon doesn't own YuGiOh or any of it's seasons but he dose own the OCs and the archetypes the OCs use.**

**Blizzard:How did _purr _mean all that?**

**Element Doom: (roar,Snarl, Cackle)**

**Phantom:Sure I'll slot them into his stuff she if he notices those references to stuff**

* * *

><p>It' been 20 years since the WRGP and all the signers moved back to new domino and settled down had normal-ish lives family,jobs no more saving the world a regular life and it couldn't be better to all of them.<p>

Yusei married Akiza and he also carried on making new systems for dueling including the new field spell Speed World 3 and he's currently developing speed world 4 with help from the future Turbo Masters.

Akiza has finished her medical training and is now Doctor Akiza and works in the New Domino General Hospital.

Jack is now the King of the Ride Ace Riding League making him the newest King of Dueling making him the Sultan of Speed, The Master of Faster yet again and he's now married too with Kids he's married to Carly with two kids.

Luna graduated the Academy after her and Leo moved out to live with their parents and now is a teacher at Duel Academy on spirits and she's teaching her daughter about Duel Spirits.

Leo also graduated and is now a champion turbo duelist.

Crow is still a pro duelist and is now happily married with a woman named Raven Fujiski now Raven Hogan with two kids.

but this isn't completely about them though this is about their kids.

* * *

><p>A group of kids stood outside the school gates seemingly waiting on someone<p>

"They better get here soon class starts soon. and Crawford is gonna kill anyone newbies who turn up late!" A tall blonde in the New Domino boy's Uniform in the Australian accent he'd inherited from his dad.

"cool it Atlas she has another 2 minutes to get here" a biy next to his with the same raven black hair he's inherited from her dad with those dark burgundy highlights he'd got from his mom his hair styled in the same fashion as his dad had wearing the boys uniform

"shut it Fudo" Atlas said angrily

"no you shut it James there are two Fudo's here" a girl with long raven black hair the ends tipped the same dark burgundy as her mother the odd strands the same she was obviously a tom-boy as she wore the boys uniform that or she really hated the girls uniform.

"Sorry Mina you too Matt" James Atlas apologized as the person they'd been waiting for Akio and Akira or Dove and Hawk

"and where have you two been?" Jake Atlas said standing up from behind the group Jake was James brother and it showed except Jake had black hair a bit longer than James'. The twins looked like Jack Atlas almost down to a tee except for slight hints of their mother Jake had her mothers Grey Eyes and both of them had her jawline.

"sorry Hawk forgot his deck and his duel disk _twice_" Dove said Hawk smiling sheepishly

Hawk and Dove were two contrasting people Hawk was more like his dad the same wild Red Hair all compressed under an black army camp with a hawk diving across the cap he was wearing like every other boy the boys blue uniform while Dove was as white as the bird she had long white hair like her mother and crystal blue eyes out o the uniform she would wear all white but there wasn't a white school uniform so she was in pink.

"SLACKERS!" a loud voice yelled as the group instantly knew who it was_ Vice Principal Crawford _the group moved inside the gates to see the Vice principle Crawford he stood there yelling at first years in all his _finery _of a puke green jacket with forest green frills he also has blonde hair and an incredibly pale wrinkly complexion "None of you slackers deserve admittance!" he yelled as James and Matt stood forward

"HEY CRAWFORD! you wanna another first day of term duel you know the rules we win everyone here gets admitted you win they dont and we give you a card" Matt said James and he already setting their duel disks the academy model both in blue, decks slotted in.

"Sure Fudo,Atlas I'll duel you two but not on my own with the new Vice Principle Truesdale e said as an old man with grey hair spiked across and small glasses as his eyes where thin and a brown cane in his hand he still looked young despite being 70 years old Royal blue duel disk attached.

"Hello kids I'm Syrus Truesdale and I'm not here to try get anyone expelled here I'm here to ask you something but I want to see you duel first hand" he said his duel disk activating as did everyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>WITTY PHANTOM: Ok blizzard wants me to tell everyone that the duels will be in script format so no-one will get confused hopefully<strong>

**DUEL!  
><strong>

**SYRUS-****CRAWFORD-4000**

**JAMES-****MATT4000**

James:I'll go first and I'll summon my Inferno Knight in attack mode!

as James played his monster a knight was summoned who had rock armor on his hands, ankles, chest and head his body was pure black molten lava (**Level 4 ATK 1600 **DEF 400)

James:And I'll set two cads face-down and hook my Knight up with my Blaze Sword for another 500 attack points and he'll get another level

(**Level 5 ATK 2100 **DEF 400)

Syrus:Then I'll go kids let me teach you a history lesson in the time of Ancient Egypt there were 7 millennium items and there are a set of monsters devoted to them like my Millennium Assailant (**Level 4 ATK 1400 **DEF 800)

a woman clothed in silk black robes with the millennium Necklace around her neck

James:whats the point in her she's barely a match to my Knight.

Syrus:wow Crawford dont you teach these kids the history of duel monsters? the necklace lets it's holder see into the future so she can see if she'll win or not if she cant win she can cancel her attack and try again on her next attack with another 1000 points but to make sure she'll win I activate double attack so I can discard my millennium Pharaoh from my hand a level 9 monster so now my assailant can attack twice. GO ASSAILANT ATTACK!

Syrus yelled as loud as he could at his age as assailant drew her blade from under her robes and lunged at the Knight but before he reached the Knight blade her necklace glowed and she then backed away from him her attack raising to 2400

Syrus:(cough, cough) never shout at my age I'm in duel academy anymore now go attack again.

he commanded pointing at the Knight as she charged again this time jamming her blade into one of the parts that wasn't covered by rock destroying him he attack then going back to 1400.

**James-Matt-3700**

James:Now my inferno card hits the grave I activate the trap card Molten Revenge! so now I can summon two more level 4 inferno monsters like inferno spear Knight (**Level 4 ATK 1800 **DEF 100) in attack mode and Inferno Blockade (**Level 4 **ATK 0000 **DEF 2100**) in defense mode!

Matt:that makes it my turn I draw and now I play Blizzard Mage in attack mode (**Level 4 Tuner ATK 1800 **DEF 1500).

he summoned his who was a humanoid in white robes with Ice covering his face ankles and hands a staff with a frozen massive snowflake on top.

Matt: But that's not all I activate my spell card Frost Castle who lets me summon two more level 4 Blizzards from my deck like Blizzard Archer (**Level 2 ATK 1400 **DEF 1500) and Blizzard Knight (**Level 4** **ATK 1600 **DEF 800) both in attack mode!

the Blizzard Archer was a man in pure white armor Ice covering his chest legs, arms and helmet a long bow of ice except the string and a pouch of Ice Arrows on his back.

The Blizzard Knight was a colder version of Inferno Knight except this one had white skin instead of molten lava and instead of rock this knight had ice.

Matt: Now Mr. Truesdale sir I attack your Assailant with my Mage!

The Mage raised her staff to the assailant as Truesdale smirked as she froze his monster into a block who then burst into snowflakes the thing is their life points didn't drop.

Matt:That's a bummer eh 'll play 3 cards face down

Syrus:You see the Pharaoh I sent to the grave with my double attack can remove himself from play and as his final wish I take no damage.

Matt:I may as well end my turn.

Crawford:Then I'll go I draw the I'll summon my Machina gearframe and when my card is summoned I can add another Machina to my hand like Machina Sniper and now I play double summon so by discarding a useless card like Yellow Gadget I can play a monster go Machina Sniper in attack mode now go sniper attack that archer!

he commanded as the sniper fired a beam of red energy at the archer.

Matt:I play my trap Tundra Freeze! this trap lets me destroy an attacking monster if it attacks a Blizzard monster"

The Sniper was hit by a beam of blue energy from the trap turning it into an ice sculpture before being destroyed into snowflakes.

Crawford:I'll just end my turn.

he said glumly in a tag duel the duelists can use each others monsters to attack they were gonna lose then he saw the trap mirror force in his hand but he'd ended his tr already.

James:so I'll summon my Blaze Commander in attack mode!(**Level 2 tuner ATK 1000 **DEF 100)

The Blaze Commander was a rock man with small cracks of lave showing he wore a red admirals jacket.

James:Hey Matt could I borrow your monsters for this turn?

Matt:Go for it.

James: Thanks I Tune my Commander to my Spear Knight and my Blockade!

The commander burst in cinders and 2 green rings. Blockade and Spear Knight jumped up into the rings turning them into blue lines with 4 glowing blue spheres and one long blue beam flew through the rings

James: To Synchro Summon MY INFERNO DRAGON!

The dragon was a humanoid dragon made of pure molten lava, rock covering his arms legs chest and forehead.

James:right Now my Dragon had undetermined attack points that equal the number of Blaze monster in my grave times 900 and I have 4 that's 3600 but now I activate my trap card offering to the Inferno so I can now remove two cards in my deck to the grave so I get rid off my Inferno Mage and Archer that puts my dragon attack to 5400 now I go to my battle phase and activate my trap card Urgent Tunning so I can Synchro Summon a Synchro Monster.

Crawford:But you dont have any tuner monsters left?

Syrus:You're supposed to be a teacher they can share each others monsters and Matt's Mage is a tuner.

James:Wow Mr. Truesdale your a lot better than our puke green friend here. now I''ll tune Matt's monsters so go Mage tune up the archer and knight.

The Mage jumped up and burst into snowflakes and 4 green rings and the two blizzard monsters jumped up and turned into thin blue lines for bodies.

James:To Synchro Summon my Tundra Dragon.

Crawford:Your're cheating you played a card from Matt's deck not yours that's against the rules

Syrus:Quiet you stupid man! (Syrus clubs Crawford on the head with his cane) he played a card from _his _disk not Matt's Do you two tag duel often?.

Matt: We dont like to but when we do we like to be prepared with each others decks.

Syrus: I see and can you attack Crawford I dont think I'm up to an attack from those cards.

James: Wouldn't have thought of it. and the Tundra Dragon is like the Inferno dragon who gets his abilities from blizzard monsters times 900 and in tag duels we share graves so there are 4 in the grave that's 3600.

Matt:And you may have noticed our decks are almost the same except for that there are Blizzard and Tundras in mine and in James' there are Blaze and Infernos and my face down card in offering to the Northern Lights like James' card it lets me send two blizzards to the grave like my Blizzard Commander and Blizzard Spear Knight bringing the Tundra Dragon to 5400.

James:Now Tundra Dragon and Inferno Dragon attack Crawford please try not to hit .

James commanded as Tundra Dragon filled his frozen jaws with ice and Inferno dragon with fire

both fired their beams collided in mid air and formed a water stream that hit Crawford.

**Syrus-Crawford-0000**

**James-Matt-3700**

* * *

><p>"well I've seen enough I have seen your records but I just wanted to see your cards in action. You see my name is Syrus Truesdale and I am the chancellor for the Central Academy and I want to admit you in take these I have more people to admit to academy" the old man said handing both victors and their friends before walking away from everyone Crawford was still knocked out on the floor from the water pulse.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kuriboh:Purr growl<strong>

**Witty Phantom:You dont want to know what he said then.**

**Me: ah come on what he say cant have been that bad.**

**Witty Phantom: ok fine he said that he called a few of his friends Kuribon and Winged Kuriboh oh and those Kuriboh tokens.**

**Me:oh no you aren't filling my house with a bunch of Puff Balls! (Kuriboh Closes one eye and sticks his tongue out at me) oh that's it come here you little Puff Ball!**

**Witty Phantom:Ok while Blizzard tries to kill Kuriboh please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/n-Ok this is a stretch of seasons from YuGiOh to 5D's so last chapter was 5D's with Syrus this one's GX.

* * *

><p>Walking through h streets of Danson City a group of kids walked through the streets one had large brown hair and wore a black t-shirt and jeans with red and white trainers, one girl had long blonde hair wearing a blue shirt and jeans, another boy had a yellow bandanna with a dinosaur on the front that he'd got from his Dad an army green tank top and yellow trackies black combat boots laced up his dark black hair in tied back dreadlocks, One had silver locks in the same style as his dad even wearing his tux even though he's 14, one girl who looked like the silver hair boys sister n the fact she had long silver hair too unlike her brother she wore a grey tank top and blue jeans and then there was the youngest she had long black hair an orange shirt and a skirt with black tights. as they aproche a duel arena they were greeted by Syrus Truesdale<p>

"Hey kids I need to ask you something"

**Time Skip**.

* * *

><p><strong>Jaden Yuki- 900<strong>

**Syrus Truesdale-2200**

Lets clear one thing up this isn't _**the **_Jaden Yuki it's the grandson of Jaden and Alexis Yuki named after the great duelist and the old man across from him with the royal blue duel disk and Millennium cards who'd just come in from New Domino City to ask some more kids into central academy faced against him one his field the monster card Millennium Pharaoh (**Level 8 ATK 2850 **DEF 2900) and a face don while Jaden had no cards on his field but a full hand.

Jaden: Wow My Granddad was right you are a great duelist but he never mentioned those Millennium Monsters. Anyway it's my move! I draw! and I'll summon my Tech Hero-Voltage In attack mode! then I activate the field Spell Cyber-scraper and hook my Voltage up with Tech-Harmony this card lets me summon another Tech Hero from my hand and then his attack points are cut in half and the other half goes to Voltage and I special summon Tech Hero Y2K in attack mode!

Tech hero Voltage (**Level 4 ATK 1600 GOES TO 2100 FROM TECH HARMONY **DEF 1000) looked like a green body with lighter green cyber lines along his body on his chest, shoulders, forearms, lower legs, feet, hands and head from a extending from the back of his head to his nose in white and gold armor his eyes a crystal blue.

The field Spell Cyber-Scraper looked like a clean Futuristic Utopian Society

while Tech Hero Y2K (**Level 2 Tuner ATK 1000 GOES TO 500 FROM TECH-HARMONY **DEF 1000) was a person that looked like a man made of pure electricity a deep purple electricity his eyes a deep black.

Syrus: but even with Tech Harmony Your voltage isn't tough enough unless is your Cyber-Scraper like Skyscraper it gives a tech hero that's weaker than it's target another 1000 attack points?

_but what Jaden doesn't know is that I excepted a child in Yuki blood line to use hero cards and a card like Cyber-Scraper is a must so I planned against it with the face down Reverse Trap that trap can swap any increase in attack or defense in to a decrease and vice-versa._

Jaden:Actually Syrus These hero cards are more set to Synchro not fusion and my cyber-scraper lets me special summon one level 4 or lower Tech-Hero monster when I summon a tuner so now I special summon my Tech Hero Scanner in Attack Mode!

Scanner looked like a human that had a bunch of satellite parts wrapped around him in his hand a large satellite antenna attached to a gun like device (**Level 3 ATK 1200 **DEF 800)

Jaden: Now go Y2K tune up my Voltage to Synchro Summon Tech Hero-Virus Wingman in Attack Mode.

Virus Wing was a robotic human with one arm an dragon made of pure purple electricity into a more demon-ish claw with two jet wings one giving purple energy one blue energy. (**Level 6 ATK 2100 **DEF 1200) and an old friend of yours and dad made me these cards Chumley Huffington made me and my friends these cards and my favorite card is right here a tech version of my dad's Flame Wingman.

Syrus:But Jaden he's still not tough enough for my monster ya know unless?

Jaden:Unless scanner can drop your monsters points he can he can two things actually for each Tech hero on the field including himself he ca activate one of two effects to destroy one face down or to drop one monsters attack by 1000 points and with two tech hero's I can do that go scanner Orbital laser!

As Jaden commanded the Tech Hero jumped up into the air out of sight and then a beam of light rained down hitting Syrus' face down destroying it.

Jaden:Now go weakening light!

As Jaden commanded his monsters other ablilty a light shined down on The Millennium Pharaoh (**Level 8 ATK 1850 **DEF 1900)

Jaden:Now attack Virus Wingman Dark Data Destroyer!

The Wingman pointed his virus arm at The Pharaoh blasting him with a beam of pure dark lightning destroying him

* * *

><p><strong>Jaden:900<strong>

**Syrus:1950**

* * *

><p>Jaden:And when my Virus Wingman destroys monster...<p>

Syrus:I take damage equal to the destroyed monster I remember I may be old but I'll never forget that legendary monster the flame Wingman.

Jaden:Yep you take damage equal to your monsters original attack points go again Virus Reboot!

Virus Wingman flew down to Syrus and raised his virus claw and slashed Syrus with it

* * *

><p><strong>Jaden:900<strong>

**Syrus:0000**

* * *

><p>"Thank you Jaden for the great duel it's been a long time since I've dueled a Yuki or a Rhodes for that matter you and your friends are welcome to come to the Central Academy here"<p> 


	3. Chapter 3bye

I am incredibly sorry to everyone who reads anything I write but Im canceling my account but im gonna leave it up anyway...

BUT if anyone wants my fics just PM me or drop a review and it's yours.

for the last and first time

I'm out forever


	4. Who's been telling people I'm Dead?

**Who's been saying im dead?**

**I am sorry I've been on holiday and when i got back i was busy as hell i have exams so i haven't been on and my cousin seems to have hacked my account to piss me off and said i was dead and published some stuff under my name I am so sorry to every one the things haven't been published by me are The Ulti Region, Power Rangers Academy and YuGiOh Darkstar Industries those you guys can have and if any one wants to help me write stuff feel free but i am not dead but i do have my cousins account now D-Reaper 0.2 so i have hacked that myself and he aint getting that back so i have two now I AM NOT DEAD! i just have a £$%& for a cousin i do apologize.**

**I AM NOT DEAD!**


End file.
